


Las Navidades futuras

by Adhara



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas Navidades de los años que vienen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Navidades futuras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferlocke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ferlocke).



Chandler le comprará lencería por catálogo del tipo que Monica no tocaría ni con pinzas porque había leido una vez en algún sitio que en realidad era de segunda mano. Discutirán sobre ello cuando Chandler la encuentre al año siguiente escondida en el mismo sitio donde la había escondido él. Un día que esperan muy muy muy lejano, Emma la encontrará de casualidad y los dos tendrán un ataque al corazón intentando explicar qué pinta esa abertura ahí y por qué el tanga de tío Chandler es un elefante. Peor aún, adoptará el elefante como compañero de juegos. El ataque al corazón de Monica y Chandler no será nada comparado con el que le dará a Ross cuando su hija aparezca en casa abrazada a un tanga con forma de elefante. Se librará una encarnizada batalla en la que Chandler defenderá su derecho a poner bolas de colores en el árbol y Monica sufrirá ardor de estómago sólo de pensar en esas bolas azules y verdes destrozando la delicada armonía monocromática de su obra de arte vegetal. Nadie se pondrá de acuerdo sobre qué poner para comer así que todo el mundo traerá algo y al final terminarán viendo la reposición de "Qué bello es vivir" con la firme promesa de no volver a comer jamás.

Pero no pasa nada. Porque Joey se comerá las sobras, porque Phoebe traerá un árbol alternativo multicromático, porque de algún modo Emma preferirá jugar con el carísimo figurín de Hummel&Goebel que a Rachel no le ha gustado nada y dejar el tanga para más adelante y porque, además, por primera vez en años, todo el mundo vuelve por Navidad.


End file.
